ChevyFordMopar Wikia/Rules
There are a couple different rules to respect and abide by in this alliance. The reason for this is not to limit your fun, but rather to be honorable, and create a more enjoyable environment for our alliance. We are generally a non-aggressive group unless offended or targeted, and at that point, we can be downright vindictive like good little war mongrel! General Rules 1. Respect each other. 2. Keep open communication. 3. Respect Kingdom Rules, these can change often. See list of Kingdom Rules below. 4. Act honorable, own your own comments on boards by posting your name, do not drop alliance tags to attack someone, and so on. 5. Do NOT tile hit, we are better than that. 6. We are all human. We make mistakes, lose tempers, etc. Remember, to apologize sincerely so we can all move on and not hold grudges. 7. Spying is an act of war, just as attacking obviously is. 8. If you have an issue, do NOT use the comment board. Use our alliance chat or contact an R4 or our Leader to address the issue. This includes other alliances, our R4s or Leader can contact their Leader or R4s to address the issue. Alliance Rules 1. If you cannot finish a monster off yourself, share their location on chat. We all benefit from it killing it. 2. Use a rally to attack an enemy wisely, make sure you do proper research, have enough support to pull off an attack without major loss of troops and resources. Rank 4s and the leader can overrule a rally, if this is done, the rally MUST be cancelled. 3. Remember we have members of all ages from young teens (13 years an older) to grandparents. Please remember this when talking in the general chat. You can create chat rooms for conversation that is more risky than general humor and light flirting; as well as for the use of extremely foul language. 4. Respect first march, that means whoever marches first, not who arrives first. You may tile hit if someone does not respect your first march; the alliance will back you up. The same if someone tile hits you, and you hit them back; we will back you up. 5. During purge times prior to kill events, always be shielded. We strive to keep 8 hour shields in the alliance store, always keep at least one in stock. 6. During kill events, either remains shielded or rally your hero and troops against a weaker alliance and weaker city than you; unless you are actively participating. You are not participating 24/7 however, so remember to make use of shields and rally when not actively attacking. 7. Got excess rss and going to rally? Send them to Ford City, they can be sent out to members that need them at a later time. What's the point in wasting them? 8. Even if Kingdom rule is not NAP during non-kill events, we generally try to leave people alone except during kill events when it earns us points and rewards. Save your troops for when it better benefits you and the alliance with rewards. 9. We do NOT accept Farm Accounts, they must join our allied alliance, Something Clever. They may only join when moving resources to your main account. Please contact an active R4 or our Leader when you need their applicant accepted temporarily for the transport of assets. :> If you rally against a sister alliance and do not cancel it in time, you will pay a penalty fee for them to rebuild and regain all lost assets (rss, troop healing, traps, troops, etc). If you have repeated offenses (2), you will be banned from rallying against them. If you are caught rallying against them after a banning, you will be kicked from the alliance. 10. If you act in a dishonorable manner or cause strife externally or internally for the alliance you will be warned. Depending on the situation you may get 1 to 3 warnings before being booted from the alliance. Once booted due to conduct, you will not be accepted back unless you prove over time that you have matured and changed as an individual, learning from your mistakes. Kingdom Rules 1. NO TILE HITS 2. NO Zero/ 1 hit only 3. No use of cores in Kingdom. Save for KVK KE events 4. Rule Breakers are to be kicked from alliance and dealt with by all (zeroing and cores allowed against rule breakers) 5. NAP 3 days after each KVK KE event, to kill out-lander heroes 6. PURGE 4 hours before each KE 7. 24 hour weekend KE when no MZ sponsored KE, Alliance holding the wonder at the start of the event will play the out-lander. 8. No drama in KC Take it to a private chat room. 9. Current ruling alliances - KAOS, KKnQ, HBDA